1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surround sound processors and more specifically to a two channel audio surround sound circuit that is less complicated and more economical than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surround sound processors are normally used to decode surround sound audio signals which are recorded on the sound tracks of video cassettes and discs. Surround sound processors will also enhance the imaging of audio recordings. However, these surround sound processors use complicated circuitry to create a three dimensional sound field using as many as five speakers. The five speakers create a three dimensional sound field similar to that found in a modern movie theater.
However, there have been at least two patents directed at producing surround sound audio from two channels or two speakers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,637 to Bruney discloses an apparatus and method for enhanced psychoacoustic imagery using asymmetric cross-channel feed. However, the one microfarad input and output capacitors will act as low pass filters and provide poor frequency response in lower frequencies in the symmetrical circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,921 to Dombroski, Jr. et al. discloses a stereo image control circuit. However, numerous active components are required for the stereo image control circuit.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a two channel surround sound audio circuit that provides a robust low frequency response with improved imaging, and has a less complicated design than that of the prior art.